


da vinky

by dazaisbitch



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Female Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), chuuya doesnt use dazai, chuuya is light, dazai is misa, lesbian soukoku, they're in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaisbitch/pseuds/dazaisbitch
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. woah something fell out of the sky man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kettyvw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kettyvw/gifts).



Nakahara Chuuya, age seventeen.

She had quite the unique appearance, harnessing the very essence of fire as hair, no matter how resistant the fire was, her stubbornness overpowered it greatly. Her eyes held the hues of diamonds, shining like the ocean when the sun beats its rays down upon it, and framed by her long dark lashes as though her eyes were a masterpiece hung up high in a gallery. Though she was short in stature, she greatly made up for it with a fiery personality and outstanding loyalty that instantly captured the hearts of both girls and guys like they were but mere butterflies for capture. Not as though she cared much for men, though.

School was tiring, despite Chuuya's almost inhuman intelligence, and she often found herself gazing out of the window, observing the mundane view beyond it. This was when she noticed a notebook falling from the sky. She raised a finely groomed brow at the sight, deciding she would investigate the book when class was over. Her line of sight wandered across the room to note what time the clock was currently showing.

When class ended, she casually strolled outside, ignoring the constant jabs thrown at her from her beloved girlfriend. Though Dazai Osamu was an annoying piece of shit, she happened to be quite uncharacteristically caring at points and had the most stunning looks. Her hair closely resembled something like a chocolate fountain, in the way it flowed so smoothly and the way the suns rays danced across the brown hue, making it sparkle in a way that seemed unnatural for the colour her hair was. Dazai was tall, much taller than Chuuya, and bombarded her with hugs relentlessly, her octopus like limbs impossible to escape once she makes contact. Honestly, you'd think that it'd be easy to fight your way out of a bandaged freak's arms but apparently the bandages came with suction cups.

"Is Chuuya ignoring me? So mean~!" Dazai wailed, gripping Chuuya's arm once they made their way outside.

"Shut up, I'm looking for the book that fell out of the sky," Chuuya barked, slapping Dazai's arm gently so she could hold her hand instead.

Chuuya lifted a lean arm to point at the book that was nestled in between the bushes that acted as a scenic border for the dull grey school walls. Chuuya picked the book up, turning it around so she could read the writing on the front of it.

"Death Note?" Dazai inquired, raising a brow at Chuuya, earning a shrug from the latter.

When handed the notebook, Dazai's skinny fingers opened the book to the first page and, if possible, her raised brow disappeared beyond her hairline. Chuuya barely paid attention to what was written in the book, instead solely focusing on the way Dazai's index finger and thumb clutched the corner of the page. It was hypnotising to her, yet she had no idea why.

"We should read this at your house, Chuuya. Come," Dazai said, gently shaking her arm to catch her attention. Chuuya snapped out of her stupor, opting to smile brightly at Dazai and make her way home with their hands conjoined, as though they didn't have a care in the world. However, that flippancy wouldn't last long, for neither heaven nor hell await either of the pair.

Perhaps it would've been best if Chuuya hadn't had the habit of observing her surroundings.


	2. i cant write for shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so basically how to use the death note
> 
> [enter killing spree]

It was quite fortunate that Dazai and Chuuya both excelled in all the lessons they were placed in, otherwise they never would've been able to decipher the rules of the Death Note, seeing as it was written in English.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within forty seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next six minutes and forty seconds." Dazai read aloud, acting out each word dramatically as though her very existence depended on this act.

Chuuya rolled her eyes, yet smiled fondly at the girl. Said smile quickly turned into a frown at the realisation of what she had said.

"It's gotta be some intricate prank, right?" Chuuya asked, skeptical.

"I mean you did see it fall from the sky, I'd quite like to believe it's real," Dazai replied, flopping down onto Chuuya's bed.

"Why don't we try it? On a criminal... someone who deserves to die?" Chuuya asked, turning on her side to face Dazai, completely enraptured by her side profile. Chuuya had the strong urge to ask Dazai to cut her with her sharp jawline.

Dazai turned her head towards Chuuya, smiling gently before nodding, "Turn on the news then, let's see who deserves it,"

As Chuuya turned the television on, finding news6 and crossed her arms, looking at the notebook that Dazai had opened to the first clean page sceptically. Both of their heads snapped up to the television at the same time upon hearing "The man who indiscriminately killed and wounded six people yesterday in Shinjuku is still barricaded inside this nursery school, with eight hostages, including little children. The Metropolitan Police have determined the man's identity. He is Kurou Otoharada, forty-two years old and unemployed..."

"Quick, Dazai! His face!" Chuuya shouted, whirling around to see Dazai furiously scribbling in the notebook.

"I have a good memory woman! You know this!" Dazai shouted back once she stopped scribbling the man's name into the book.

Both of their eyes locked onto the clock, counting the forty seconds before Kurou's death, if the Death Note happened to be real.

"What's this? The hostages are coming out!" exclaimed the reporter on the television.

As though stuck in a trance, Chuuya and Dazai's heads both turned slowly to face the television, jaws dropping out of shock. The words the reporter was saying fell onto deaf ears before they said "It appears Otoharada's dead!". Snapping out of their stupor, Dazai and Chuuya faced each other.

"We can... we can... kill people..." Dazai stated, running a hand through her hair.

"I mean... we can use this for good, right?" Chuuya said, voice shaking a bit.

"Of course... we'll just kill criminals. No one else." Dazai confirmed, reaching her long arm out to play with a few strands of Chuuya's hair, looking at it like it was a valuable gem she had collected. Chuuya placed her hand over Dazai's slightly leaning into her touch before slapping her away.

"Right! We should test this out more. This could've just been a coincidence."

"Perverts next please, I get so angry when they hit on Chuuya~!" Dazai sang out, picking the Death Note up and heading out the door.

"Bastard! Wait for me!" Chuuya growled, chasing after Dazai's laughing form.

The pair walked side by side on the sidewalk, the Death Note hidden away in Dazai's Hello Kitty bag.

"I still can't believe you have a Hello Kitty bag," Chuuya deadpanned, staring at the bag as though it was the bane of her existence.

"Shut up, it's fashionable. Look how cute it is. Chuuya wishes she was this cute," Dazai shot back, turning her head away with a humph.

"Damn, just dump me if you're that into the bag," Chuuya growled, grabbing Dazai's tan trenchcoat, glaring up at her.

Dazai brought her hand down, gently petting Chuuya's head, then bended down slightly to whisper "You know I love Chuuya," into her ear, pulling away and taking joy in Chuuya becoming a stuttering mess.

Chuuya's eyes followed the motorcycle that sped down the road, a hint of jealousy radiating off her. Dazai followed her gaze, eyes narrowing slightly when she realised that the owner of said motorcycle was harassing a girl. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she moved forwards, making sure Chuuya was in tow. In the off chance that this man is stupid enough to give his name, she'd quite like to know what it is for his punishment.

The man looked repulsive, having absolutely no sense of fashion. He lowered the sunglasses he was wearing, despite it being slightly dark out, in a way that would be deemed "cool", yet was completely predatory coming from him.

"My name's Takuo Shibuimaru..." the man began to say arrogantly.

Whatever he said next was deemed irrelevant by Dazai as she dragged Chuuya into a convenience store, choosing to observe from behind the magazine counter. Hello Kitty provided her with the Death Note and pen and Chuuya's back provided her with a makeshift table. 

"Ta...kuo... Shi...bui...maru, traffic accident," Dazai whispered as she wrote, a vivid image of the grotesque man still fresh in her mind. Oh how she wishes he had an unremarkable face. She looked down at her watch, counting the seconds before the mans imminent death.

Chuuya watched as he continued harassing the girl, even as she was running away from him. It appeared as though he didn't know how to get the hint. Or he opted to ignore it, instead acting arrogant and predatory.

He continued to pursue the girl on his motorcycle, riding to his death. What a tragic death, dying as nothing more than a sex offender. His friends called out to him, but the cries fell onto deaf ears.

A truck sped towards him, completely crushing him and his bike. Glass shards flew across the road, heading towards the cars that had narrowly missed impact by skidding to a halt. A wheel from the motorcycle came loose and rolled away from the wreckage, the only thing that had barely managed to survive the lethal impact. Blood gradually began to accumulate under the truck, spreading out for everyone to see the remains of a sex offender. Screams of horror from passer-by's and the anguished cries of the dead man's friends filled the street. One would imagine the world was ending by the reaction being showed now.

"This... this confirms it, Chuuya," Dazai said, her jaw hanging open slightly as she stared at the scene, unable to tear her eyes away.

"Now we wait for the Shinigami," Chuuya whispered, her eyes on Dazai as she reached for her hand.

"Let's go home, Chuuya,"

The next few days were filled with Dazai and Chuuya passing judgement on the criminals, acting as a supernatural police force.

"You two seem to be enjoying it." a voice began, drawing the girls attention to him.

They looked up at the death god calmly, both raising a hand in greeting before turning back to the Death Note.

"No shock? Oh well, I'm Akutagawa, the Shinigami who dropped that notebook. You know it isn't just any ordinary notebook, don't you?"

"Of course we do. We're not stupid, Akutagawa," Dazai scoffed, turning her attention back to the death god, "We're not surprised to see you. In fact, we've been anticipating your arrival."

"Oh, really?" 

"Yeah, we'd like to know all the rules of the Death Note that you've left unsaid. We're not stupid, Akutagawa. You better pay up." Chuuya explained. still not even sparing a mere glance in Akutagawa's direction.

Akutagawa hovered over them as he inspected the two pages of the Death Note that were on show, both littered with names of various criminals.

"This... is amazing..." Akutagawa said, slightly taken aback.

Yet this was nothing compared to the fate the girls had doomed themselves to.


	3. i need to stop starting 3 fics at once like wtf happened to the hogwarts au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh yeah i dont think how misa got her dn is explained  
> so  
> also pls tell me my fic sucks like i know it does no need to be polite
> 
> also  
> ayatsuji rights hes fkn badass AND funny??? tf

The large room was crowded with people, nervous yet hushed chatter barely heard under the thundering echo of the arguments shooting across the room.

A meeting of the International Criminal Police Organisation.

In a classified location elsewhere, a young man clutching a doll intently listened to the conversations, unbeknownst by the police forces that had gathered together.

"Hmm... so Interpol's finally starting to make a move on this. Well, this is one case where I'm going to need some help from the police," the man said, adjusting the position his crossed legs were in so his arm was resting on his knee.

-

"I gotta say, you're really dedicated to this thing," Akutagawa deadpanned, watching the girls spend their time passing judgement on any and all criminals they came across. By girls, I mean girl. That girl being Chuuya, as Dazai was currently sprawled across Chuuya's bed, deeply immersed in reading Sailor Moon.

"Oi, shitty Dazai! My hand aches, help me," Chuuya seethed, chucking the Death Note at Dazai's face. No matter how hard she threw things - or how accurately she threw them for that matter - Dazai always seemed to anticipate it, narrowly missing whatever object had turned into a weapon against her for the day.

"Mean! Chuuya's mean!" Dazai exclaimed before a second Death Note turned up in her hands. She looked up, seemingly seeing another Shinigami, then threw the book towards Chuuya.

Chuuya caught it in mid-air, turning to look at the new Shinigami. This Shinigami seemed much nicer than Akutagawa, as he had a soft smile on his face that genuinely reached his gold and purple eyes, which were shining in genuine glee.

"Hi! I'm Atsushi... this book is for Dazai because another Shinigami died when protecting her life," Atsushi said, waving enthusiastically at his audience, then added, "Oh, if you didn't know, Shinigami's die when they fall in love with a human and save their life,"

"You're telling me I could've died?" Dazai whispered, completely ignoring the information Atsushi had provided them with, hair hiding her face.

"Yes! Isn't it great that you're still alive?" Atsushi cheered, smiling towards Dazai with his eyes closed.

"Chuuya~~~~~~~~~!" Dazai suddenly wailed, throwing herself at Chuuya and burying her face into Chuuya's chest in faux distress. She clutched onto Chuuya's shoulders as though they were the only thing keeping her from being completely blown away.

Chuuya wasn't fooled easily by Dazai's antics, however.

"Get off me idiot, it's obvious you're touching my boobs," Chuuya scoffed, turning her head away.

"Chuuya! It's not my fault they're so nice!" Dazai exclaimed, looking up at Chuuya with pleading eyes.

Chuuya rolled her eyes, yet made no move to extract herself from Dazai's hold.

"Jinko," Akutagawa greeted curtly, glaring at the white haired Shinigami.

Atsushi didn't reply, instead opting to glare at Akutagawa the best he could. Which wasn't very well, seeing as he put no real malice behind the glare. Akutagawa rolled his eyes, then turned away, shielding himself with the odd wings that were protruding out of his shoulder blades. 'Rashomon' he called them.

"Ah! That reminds me~" Dazai began cheerfully, "Atsushi, I wish to do the eye deal,"

"Really? Uh... okay..." Atsushi said, scratching the back of his neck, "I guess its's... done..." he announced.

"Really?" Dazai asked, eyes shining like they were just replaced with the stars themselves, "How do I try it?" she continued, running to Chuuya's balcony and looking down onto the street. Chuuya followed after her, mildly intrigued by Dazai's childlike enthusiasm over a murder weapon.

"Chuuya! I can see her name and lifespan!" Dazai whispered enthusiastically, subtly pointing at a middle aged woman who was making her way down the deserted street.

Chuuya smiled slightly, reaching for Dazai's hand and squeezing it gently. She would never let harm come to Dazai.

-

"...Okay so, if someone happens to lift this... it'll set on fire!" Dazai explained, making wild hand gestures towards Chuuya's recently renovated desk drawer.

"Of course you'd commit arson in my house. Why don't you set fire to your own?" Chuuya seethed, no real malice in her tone. In all honesty, she was impressed by Dazai's intelligence. She'd never say it aloud, though. It's Dazai's job to be suicidal, not hers.

"Chuuya, you don't need to be so cold! I know you love me~!" Dazai whined, throwing herself into Chuuya's chest again for the second time that day. "Oh, right. I came up with a code, just in case your house is bugged." Dazai said nonchalantly, waving her hand towards Akutagawa dismissively.

"Why would my house get bugged?"

"It's obvious someone's out there killing criminals. I assume they'll bring L out, in which case we must be prepared. You know I've been hacking into Mori's computer and using information only the task force has access to. It's only a matter of time before the task force's families are investigated under the suspicion of being Kira," Dazai explained, "So, if something were to occur, the code is Hello Kitty," Dazai continued, looking at Akutagawa pointedly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Akutagawa demanded, obviously appalled.

"You're checking for cameras and listening devices when I use the code," Dazai replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Akutagawa pointed at Atsushi accusingly, "Why can't he do it?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Look at him- he's baby," 

Akutagawa rolled his eyes while coughing into his palm, obviously fed up with the argument. Atsushi looked up from the box of Pocky he had just finished, a singular Pocky hanging out of the corner of his mouth innocently.

"What did I miss?" he asked, puzzled.

Dazai sent a pointed stare Akutagawa's way, as if challenging him to argue with her statement.


End file.
